


impulse control

by poalimal



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, First Time, M/M, Manhandling?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poalimal/pseuds/poalimal
Summary: What happens when you don't have any more.





	impulse control

 

The movie ended with Sam blinking awake against his shoulder. 'Hey, great timing, grandpa,' murmured Steve. 'So what'd you think of the first three minutes?'

Sam hummed, utterly unashamed. 'You know,' he said, 'I thought a documentary about the history of golf would be pretty boring.' He closed his eyes again. 'And I was definitely right.'

Steve smiled so hard he felt it in his chest. God. If Sam just kept giving him shit for the rest of their lives, he could die a happy man. Sam shot him a suspicious one-eyed look.

'What, nothing to say?' Sam shrugged against him pointedly. ' _You_ watched it, man, what'd you think?'

'I thought it was very interesting,' said Steve, who remembered nothing whatsoever of the movie he'd just spent 63 minutes watching.

'Oh yea _right_.' Sam scoffed, lolled his head lazily to the back of the couch. Steve watched the way he gave his whole body up to the yawn that overtook him; and he wanted him badly.

'So what's next on the agenda,' said Sam, blinking slow. 'This where you try to convince me to stay over?'

Steve's mouth was dry as rocks. 'Bed's already made up,' he said, nudging much closer than he would normally. Sam didn't notice or move away. 'You know it's not safe driving back so late.'

'Yea, nine o'clock, so late,' Sam huffed out a laugh. 'Guess I like to live life on the edge.'

'You do, huh?' said Steve, watching Sam closely.

Sam blinked; peered back at him. He laughed, a bit incredulously. Steve bared his teeth.

'Wait, seriously?' said Sam. 'Is golf what gets you hot? You look like you're ready to--' And he swallowed hard as Steve took him in his arms. 'Eat me?'

'What can I say,' said Steve, nuzzling Sam's neck, ready to bite, 'it's really the _physicality_ of the sport--'

'Man, shut up,' said Sam, still laughing against Steve's mouth.

 


End file.
